This invention relates generally to electronic equipment packaging systems, and more particularly concerns a unique bay system incorporating provisions to accept electrical or electronic modules installed in cages or chasis which are bodily movable within each bay to provide unobstructed access to all modules.
There is a great need for a standardized, integrated packaging of electronic equipment for shipboard, submarine and avionic use. In the past, contractors for the most part have separately developed different packaging systems for each application, or resorted to commercial systems. Structural evaluations of commercial packaging systems have proven them generally unsatisfactory for shipboard use, and, in most cases, after extensive redesign, they still fail to meet performance requirements of applicable military specifications. In spite of excessive time and money spent in contractor designed packaging systems, there are few which actually withstand the rigorous Navy shock and vibration conditions. Virtually no existing packaging systems permit extended operation in the shipboard environments while they are opened for maintenance or service.